


My L’Manberg

by nirvanabrook



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Death, Dream Smp, Execution, Explosions, Gen, Rebellion, Villain Arc, Villain Wilbur Soot, multiple characters die, tyranny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirvanabrook/pseuds/nirvanabrook
Summary: “You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain.”That may have been true for Wilbur Soot. Everyone witnessed his slow descent into madness, and the more he threatened to hurt anyone that became against him, the more people that turned against him. He didn’t need them, though. He could bomb the festival of Manberg all by himself.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 159





	My L’Manberg

**Author's Note:**

> I love corruption arc Wilbur so much that i had to write about it. Part of this is inspired by a tweet i saw about if Niki betrayed him that would be his last straw or sumn like that. This is over 3000 words wrong which never really happens for me, so I’m really proud of that. Please remember that this is based off of the characters they all play on the Dream SMP.
> 
> Also, the depictions of violence aren’t too graphic. it doesn’t go in to detail. however i figured i should mark since it includes death and bombs etc.

Tommy never thought that he would be terrified of Wilbur, but he was. He was terrified what he had become, and he was terrified of what he could become even more. Everything had hit him. He had finally opened his eyes. 

_ Wilbur was never the good guy.  _

He had always wanted power no matter what, and this time he planned on blowing up “Manberg” and all the people in it, even the people they love, the ones on their side; even  _ Tubbo _ . Wilbur didn’t even trust Tubbo. Hell, Tommy didn’t even think Wilbur trusted  _ him.  _ Wilbur was breaking down right before his very eyes, and he couldn’t handle it. He didn’t wanna see it happened, and he sure as hell didn’t want to see the country he once founded and loved blown up, even if Jschlatt was a tyrant. Wilbur was one, too. 

Tommy couldn’t stop thinking about the comment Wilbur had made to him.  _ “There’s a reason you’re not the president and never will be.” _ Hearing Wilbur tell him how he isn’t good enough or strong enough to be president of a nation he helped create, how Wilbur basically used him, hurt him to no end. He wanted to think that Wilbur was still good and didn’t mean it, that maybe he was just having a bad day. However, the more he thought about it, the less confidence he had in that. 

Wilbur was becoming a tyrant, just like Schlatt. The two really weren’t that different, Wilbur is just nicer and pretends to be a better person. But they both wanted the same thing: power. Specifically, power over L’Manberg. 

Tommy knew Wilbur wasn’t as bad as Schlatt, but he was still someone he wasn’t sure he wanted to be apart of anymore. He had to go. He had to leave. 

One day, Tommy met up with Tubbo somewhere outside of L’Manberg. They did that quite a bit since Tommy wasn’t allowed in the country and sometimes they wanted away from all the shit happening. They wanted away from the politics and violence and everything else to just be best friends. Sometimes it was hard though because Tubbo was busy a lot, but he tried. 

The two boys liked to talk about things that weren’t related to “Manberg” or the rebellion, but it got harder the more that happened. It dominated their lives. It was either they talked about things related to that, or they did small talk like asking about the weather. They hated both. 

“I recently visited Niki’s bakery,” Tubbo told Tommy. Something positive to talk about. That’s what they needed. “It’s expanded. It’s really cool looking, and there’s more on the menu. I don’t know what some of it is, though. I didn’t have anything on me to buy anything. I just wanted to stop bye and tell her hi.”

“That’s great, Tubbo! I might have to see it,” replied Tommy. He was nervous to talk to Tubbo what he really wanted to talk to him about. “Hey, have you… noticed Wilbur recently? Like, anything different?”

Tubbo’s expression saddened. “Yeah, is he okay? I haven’t been able to talk to him much. He seems different. I’m worried about him.”

“Yeah, he’s going insane, I think. He doesn’t trust anyone and… shit, I don’t know if I should be telling you this but— he’s planning to blow up Manberg at the festival. The one that Schlatt’s been planning, and I tried to tell him it’s a bad idea, but he won’t listen. He’s cracking down. I think I’ve realized who he truly is, Tubbo. He’s become a villain.”

Tubbo just listened. He was surprised and hurt by what Tommy was saying, but he wanted to hear more. This couldn’t be the Wilbur he knew, could it?

“I can’t be apart of Pogtopia anymore, Tubbo, but I would rather die than give in and join Jschlatt’s side with Manberg. Not that he’d let me join, but still.” He paused for a moment, trying to calm himself. He was anxious and sad, and he overrall just felt bad. “I want to run away from all of this. Maybe into the woods or something where I—  _ we _ — can just live in peace. Please, Tubbo. You can’t work for Jschlatt anymore, and Wilbur… I don’t even know him anymore.” 

Tubbo just looked at him for a moment before a small smile grew on his face. “That sounds great, and maybe we can start a bee farm and build a cool tree house and—“ He stopped and looked down at the ground with sadness. “I can’t. If I do that and Schlatt finds me, he’ll kill me. And he’ll kill you. It’s not a good idea.”

“Tubbo,” Tommy said. “You’re my best friend, you’re my brother. You are the only person I believe I can truly depend on anymore in this world of fucked up chaos.  _ Please _ . It’s worth the risk.”

That had been enough to convince because after only a few moments of hesitation, he gave in. Tommy and Tubbo vs. the world. 

And Wilbur Soot was not happy when he found out what happened with Tommy and Tubbo. He hadn’t seen Tommy for days, maybe even weeks. He wasn’t sure of the time anymore. He had started to get worried before he realized his stuff was gone. Tommy packed up and left. He also saw posters Schlatt had made. 

**TUBBO**

**WANTED:**

**DEAD OR ALIVE**

The festival had been postponed until someone found Tubbo. Wilbur thought about finding them first because he didn’t want them to be harmed by Schlatt or his goons,  _ but he didn’t care _ . They betrayed him. They left him all alone with Technoblade. They didn’t want him or need him anymore, so what was the point in helping them? 

Pogtopia was reducing, but the rebellion wasn’t. At least, not to Wilbur. 

Tommy and Tubbo weren’t sure how far they were, but they continued on until they felt safe enough to settle. No one would find them. 

—

Ever since Tommy betrayed him, Wilbur got worse. He lashed out easily. He dropped anyone that he saw as a threat. He wouldn’t sleep until he finished what he wanted. He wouldn’t sleep until he got his power over L’Manberg back, even if he was the only one left. 

Technoblade stayed by his side, but even he was skeptical. Technoblade wasn’t afraid of anything, and yet he was terrified of what might happen if he even said the wrong thing to Wilbur, let alone walked out on him. He wanted violence and rebellion, but he didn’t think it’d be like this. Hurting the people they loved and that were on their side? Techno was deeply worried about his friend. The one who was usually the rock of the group, the one who got everyone through when they were having doubts or were on the verge of madness, the one who made sure everything was organized and good was Wilbur Soot. 

And then it all crashed down out of nowhere, and Techno wasn’t entirely sure what to do. He wasn’t the one that was fit for the position of the comforting and organized one of the group. 

Niki saw what Wilbur had become, too. The new things on the menu of her bakery were code words. They were really weapons. She figured out a way to help the rebellion secretly. Her bakery wasn’t very open, and she felt it was a perfect opportunity.

As soon as Wilbur found out, he began to order weapons immediately. He couldn’t enter L’Manberg to go there, but he still had a way to order them and have them delivered. Niki wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing with all the weapons he was buying, but it frightened her. He was destructive, and it wasn’t good. She had even tried to not let him buy anymore, but her fear of him was much stronger than the worry. 

“I’m glad I still have you, Niki,” Wilbur had said to her one day. “I don’t know what I’d do without you and Techno. You guys mean a lot.” Niki felt bad after he said this. She was worried about what might happen if she left him and the rebellion. 

“You won’t ever betray me, Niki, will you?”

That question stung. It stuck with her like glue, and she couldn’t let it go. She couldn’t let  _ him _ go. 

“Of course not, Wilbur.”

“It’s you, me, and Techno against the world, Niki,” Wilbur told her. She nodded with hesitation. 

Everyone knew Wilbur was going crazy, that he was breaking. Even Schlatt knew, and he planned on using it to his advantage. A war was going to break out unless something happened soon. 

Niki wasn’t sure she wanted to be on either side of that war when it broke out. 

The last straw for Niki had been Wilbur threatening Eret. That grudge against him had never left. In fact, it was fueled. He wanted nothing more than for all the people who betrayed or were against him to perish. 

“Wilbur, no!” Niki yelled. “I can’t do this anymore. You are  _ not _ the Wilbur everyone once knew. I don’t know what happened, but whatever this is, I don’t want any part of it. I’ve been so terrified of you, too terrified to leave, but I can’t sit here and let you threaten my friends— someone that was wanting to help you.” Wilbur’s expression was unique. It wasn’t sadness, but it wasn’t exactly anger either. There were tears rolling down his cheeks, though. “Until the old Wilbur comes back, I’m gone. You mean a lot to me, but I can’t stand being here. I can’t help you anymore. I’m not sure anyone can.”

Her heart felt like it would explode out of her chest. She didn’t know what he would do, but it was riskier to stay. She was already on Schlatt’s bad side. Guess she was on Wilbur’s now, too. 

“Niki you- you can’t do this. You’re all I have left.” 

“Goodbye, Will.”

He didn’t go after her as she walked off. He just looked defeated. 

This was his breaking point. Everything before had just been another reason to break. After this, he began to stock up on gunpowder. He spent nights making plans or TNT instead of sleeping. Technoblade had never seen Wilbur like this. 

Wilbur frequently sang “My L’Manberg”. He thought that he would sing it until it became his again. 

The Jschlatt administration had decided on with the festival even though they couldn’t find Tubbo. They didn’t need him anymore. Wilbur saw this as the perfect opportunity. 

Techno watched Wilbur work one day. He wanted to see all that he was doing. Wilbur had been making TNT, many arrows, including ones with effects, potions. Anything you could think of he was making. 

“You think I’m crazy, Technoblade, don’t you?” Wilbur asked him. 

Techno shrugged. “A little bit, yeah.” Wilbur laughed. 

“Aren’t you the one that has preached rebellion and violent anarchy? What happened, Technoblade?”

“I don’t want to hurt people that don’t deserve it. Meanwhile, you’re threatening anyone that gets in your way. I know you want me to be mad about Tommy and Tubbo leaving, but I’m no.” 

Wilbur turned around and looked at him angrily. “Not you, too, Techno. Are you going to betray me, too? Honestly, I don’t fucking care anymore. Go if you want to. I can do this alone.”

“Wilbur, I’m on you s-“

“Go, Technoblade! Get out of my sight!”

“I’m not going to leave. And I’m not going to lett you blow up L’Manberg,” said Techno calmly. 

“Don’t pretend that you ever cared about L’Manberg,” Wilbur claimed. “You were only in it for yourself, and you would’ve betrayed us anyways, so just go. I know you want to. I don’t care, but if I can’t have Manberg, no one can.”

Technoblade stood there for a little bit without replying. He sighed and put his head down. Maybe it was for the best. Maybe he should leave, even though he wanted to stay. Wilbur needed some form of company. But, there was no stopping Wilbur. Not even Dream could. In fact, Dream had stopped giving him things. He didn’t want apart of it anymore, either. 

Wilbur Soot was all alone with his weapons. 

—

Jschlatt wasn’t an idiot. He knew Wilbur was planning something. He had some of his people keep watch while he gave his speech. It didn’t take very long before Wilbur was brought in with ropes tied around his wrists. His face was all bloodied and bruised, and he seemed out of it. 

“Ah, there he is,” Jschlatt said. He wore a smirk. “Welcome, Wilbur. I would say I didn’t expect you here with us today, but I most certainly did. You really think that you can get away with threatening my beautiful country and its citizens?”

George and Quackity threw Wilbur onto the stage, him falling to his knees. Everyone watched silently. Eret and Niki looked at him sympathetically. They were worried for him even if they weren’t on his side anymore. 

“It’s not your country,” Wilbur snarled. He winced. 

Schlatt laughed his infamous evil laugh. “Shut up.” He kicked Wilbur over with ease. Wilbur just laid there pathetically. “See this, everybody. This is what happens when you try and go against me.”

Though his vision was blurry and everything was sideways because of how he lay, Wilbur saw Technoblade in the distance. He was looking directly at Wilbur. He seemed sad. A few tears rolled down Wilbur’s cheeks. He fucked up. He couldn’t believe what he had done. 

“I’m sorry, guys,” Wilbur cried. His voice couldn’t go above a whisper and was really raspy. “I’m so sorry.”

“What was that, Wilbur?” Jschlatt said into the mic. “You’re sorry? Sorry isn’t good enough here. We don’t take people like you too kindly in Manberg.”

“Schlatt, what are you going to do?” asked Quackity, suddenly worried. He doesn’t want anyone dead. 

“What I’ve been wanting to do for a long time.”

Schlatt walked over to Wilbur and pulled him up with force. Niki yelled out a cry, telling him to stop. He told her to shut up. Eret put his hand on her shoulder. It was no use. 

“This was supposed to be a festival celebrating democracy and our beautiful country and the future expansion of it, but there’s been a change of plans.” He pulled Wilbur by the collar up to the podium as he spoke. Wilbur could barely stand. “Now we’re celebrating capturing the infamous ‘dirty crime boy’ himself, Wilbur Soot. He had planned to overthrow me. He had God knows how many people on his side, but now he has nothing. Not even his dignity. Not even his sanity.

“It’s funny, really. Out of all the people to pull this shit, I never expected it to be him. This is unlike you, Wilbur. No wonder everyone left you.”

Wilbur began to sang to himself. He sang “My L’Manberg”. This time wasn’t because of his want for violence and revolution, it was for everyone else. L’manberg would live on, even if he wouldn’t. He knew what Schlatt was going to do. He accepted it. 

“God, now he’s singing,” Schlatt said with an eye roll. “Take him.” He threw Wilbur into the arms of George. “Any last words, Wilbur Soot?”

“This… L’Manberg will never be yours,” replied Wilbur. He slurred his words. 

Schlatt laughed. “Throw him in the forest. I’ll take care of him later.” He thre Wilbur into the arms of Quackity and George. They looked at each other, but then quickly began to obey Schlatt’s orders. 

People in the crowd put their hands over their mouths or cried. Some of them silently prayed. There wasn’t anything they could do, though. 

George and Quackity dragged Wilbur to the nearby forest. They didn’t feel as much remorse as they thought they would. Wilbur was going to kill them, and if they didn’t kill him first, who knew what would happen. 

George pointed a crossbow at his head to make sure he didn’t try to run off. Wilbur didn’t try it, though, and instead began to sing again. 

It felt like an eternity before Jschlatt finally found them in the forest. He chuckled when he saw Wilbur sitting there half-consciously. 

“Well, well, well,” he began, “if isn’t Wilbur Soot. What do you take me for, Wilbur? You’re going to pay for this before you even had a chance to do it.” He took the crossbow from George’s hands. “I like to believe that in a different time, we’d be friends; we’d get along. I like you, Wilbur, I do, but this isn’t cutting it anymore. I hope you understand.” Schlatt smirked and was about ready to fire before Wilbur spoke up finally. 

“Wait,” he said breathlessly. “We’ve… We’ve had some fun times, Schlatt. You too, Quackity and George. Couldnt have asked for a better rival. I’m happy that this is going to be all of our last fun time.” George and Quackity looked at each other. Schlatt looked at Wilbur with a raised eyebrow. Wilbur grinned at him. He began to sing “My L’Manberg” again to himself. 

“Our last?” Schlatt said. 

Wilbur didn’t reply and instead sang the last line of the song. “My L’Maaaan… berg.” He pressed a button he had hidden in his hand. Everything blew up. Manberg blew to shreds and all the surrounding land and forests went with it. Even Eret’s castle. Everyone within the area was undoubtedly killed, including Wilbur and Schlatt in the forest. Wilbur died with a smirk on his face. He had won. 

Wilbur‘s last hope was that Technoblade got his message and got Niki, Eret, Fundy, and himself out of there. He also hoped Tubbo and Tommy were safe. He was never able to apologize, but he hoped saving them was valuable enough. 

Schlatt thought Wilbur was stupid and only just a crazy man, but that was far from correct. The rebellion had won. 

—

Technoblade traveled through many biomes. He wasn’t looking for anything except the thrill of travel. His new life wasn’t much, but it was certainly enough for him. He missed Wilbur a lot, though, though he would never tell anybody that. 

Techno stopped in a forest. He noticed a big treehouse. It was really nice and expansive. It flowed nicely with the trees around it. Whoever built this house definitely cared for it and spent time on it. He couldn’t stop admiring it until someone walked out of it. 

_ Tubbo.  _

“Holy shit,” was all Techno could say. Tubbo heard and looked at him. He gasped and rushed down to the ground. 

“Tommy! Tommy, come here!” he yelled out. “It’s Technoblade.” Tubbo hugged the pig man, who wasn’t much of a hugger, but God he missed these little rascals and couldn’t help but hug back. 

“Technoblade?” Tommy yelled. He joined the hug. When they all pulled away, his grin had turned into a frown. “Wait, where’s Wilbur?”

“He’s… He’s dead. I’m sorry.” The teenage boys gasped and tears threatened to flow down their cheeks. They had so many questions and began to talk over each other. “Guys, please! Calm down. I know it’s sad, I still think about it everyday. Basically…” Techno told the story of Wilbur’s plans and how his plan was to get “executed” from the beginning. He had found Wilbur’s plans in a journal. 

“He was always the smartest motherfucker I knew,” Tommy commented with a smile, although his cheeks were stained with tears. “I shouldn’t have left him.”

“No, Tommy, you did what you felt right. It wasn’t your fault. In his last message he said he understood and hoped you were doing okay.”

“What was the message?” asked Tubbo. 

Technoblade decided to read it out. 

_ “Dear Technoblade, _

_ I really hope you’re reading this. It is vital you read this thoroughly and do what it says. I know we ended on a bad note, and I am full of regret for what I’ve done to you and the others. I know you were trying to help me. Please, when you speak to the others, tell them I’m so deeply sorry and that I hope they’re doing well. Even in the small chances you find Tubbo and Tommy, tell them that. Tell them I hope they’re doing well. I bet they are because they were always smart and strong. Tell them I understand entirely why they ran away without telling me. I never meant what I said to Tommy, and I can’t blame him for anything he’s done.  _

_ Anyways, Techno, the instructions: I know Jschlatt isn’t stupid. He’s going to find out about my plans if he hasn’t already. He’s going to try to use my insanity to his advantage. Manberg is strict, so when I try to blow it up, he’ll definitely catch me and have me executed. Whether it’s public or they take me to a place privately, I’m not going let them. When this execution happens, I need you to get Niki, Fundy, and even Eret out of there. Make sure you four are safe, don’t even go in the nearby forest. Go far, far away. When they try to kill me, I’ll press a button that will detonate the entirety of Manberg and surrounding areas. I will be killed. I’m sorry.  _

_ Please listen to these instructions. Don’t try to stop me. I hope everything goes well. Again, I’m sorry.  _

_ -Wilbur Soot” _

Tommy and Tubbo cried quietly as they listened. Maybe Wilbur was never the villain, just never the good guy. 

The three caught up on stuff and talked for a while. Tubbo showed Techno the bee farm. Techno told them about Niki becoming a fine leader of the group. She wasn’t the president or sole ruler, but she was definitely a leader. She was smart and trustworthy and nice. Eret was also rebuilding his castle somewhere else. It would be the same welcoming place it had once been. Fundy rebuilt the original L’Manberg flag even if the country no longer existed. They all found that it was important to remember it. They were all saddened by Wilbur’s death, but they weren’t gonna let it stop them. 

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @techncblade !


End file.
